Do not despair
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: Catherine Halsey, while working on Forerunner tech was sucked through an opening 'rift' into another place- time in the human race. No Smart AI's. Mention of Forerunner. And 'magic' is in this world. It must all be a joke, right? Too bad she doesn't have Cortana to make sense of things. A new 'smart' AI companion is naturally a 'must'. (Halo 4 variant of Halsey)
1. Smart AI

"What are you doing?" Lightning frowned, this 'doctor' had insisted upon 'scanning' their brains for some odd reason. Glaring at the back of her head, she liked to be shady. Not a very trustworthy person, either. She gave off this air of arrogance.

"Determining the best candidate for this purpose." Halsey typed on the computer "Keep the soldiers off me. It'll take 15 minutes. I can type fast, but I'm rewriting data sequences, fail-safe codes and AI architecture. I'm assuming, since I have yet to see a single one.. there's not much constraints on it."

"Hurry it up, lady. You've got _10 _before I decide to cut you loose. This is a waste of time." Lightning 'warned' her. Babysitting her and Hope had turned out to be even more of a pain than she'd thought it to be.

"Every bit the soldier." Halsey smiled, "10 minutes, it is. Go and help her. As proud and strong as she is, she will require assistance." 3 data scans fell through. Lightning, Sazh and Vanille were out. Hope's was promising, she could integrate it into the next phase.

"Right!" Hope nodded, running out of the room. "Lightning!" he stood beside her, holding his boomerang.

"Took you so long?" Lightning glanced over, a moment before knocking an attacking soldier back. "Cheap shot." she scoffed, "Fine- you don't want to play fair? Neither do I!" she challenged, twirling her sword.

"I was.. I thought I could help her out, since I kinda hold you back." Hope explained, she was more the 'hands on' type. And he turned out to be much more proficient with magics.

"If you don't want to be a hindrance, stop your squabbling and help out." Lightning had disarmed all Psicom forces on her side.

"Right.." Hope swallowed, nodding. Even though she told him to do it, Lightning aided him in taking out the others.

"Damned Doctor. Better hurry it up." Lightning frowned.

"Finished." Halsey hit the last key, watching as the AI formed. Since there was no UNSC or ONI on this planet, she hadn't added in the restrictions an AI needed to that end. But fail-safes were still needed. If it was unwilling, or turned rampant she added the kill code.

And if it found 'morals' to be compromising in certain situations she would simply utter the phrase 'whateverittakes' as with her former 'daughter' Cortana. Intrusion/hacking was implemented inside. Would it be female? Or male? Likely the former.

Color? _Blue? Yes. Blue. _It took form, staring up at her. "Any first words, for me?" Halsey asked, studying it curiously. Definitely male. Looking everybit like its 'father' Hope. Except in blue form.

"You think she's gonna ditch us?" he grinned at the doctor.

"She's a resilient one. Very serious, and to the point. Reminds me of John, to be honest." Halsey decided to strike up conversation, "Name?" she asked.

He looked around the room, curiously. "You harvested me illegally from a Psicom facility. This computers data banks are damaged, as with the screens. A 45% of corrupted data that's lost beyond repair. As for my name.."

_Good. _He complied, even if he 'beat around the bush' so to speak. She thought for a moment this AI would be troublesome. Sure, she could have simply created one of her own 'children' but it was dangerous. They would know her secrets, and having another Cortana would prove to be hard.

She was good, crafty, intelligent beyond measure. And this one.

"You're thinking." He glanced her over, arms behind his back, "You may call me 'Despair'." he 'blinked' looking directly at her for a response.

"Of course. Nice name pick. If you don't mind me asking, why that name?" Halsey asked, folding her arms as she stared him down.

"My 'father'- his name is 'Hope'. But he doesn't consider the name to be truthful, a false face toward himself. If he is 'Hope' then I, am Despair. And you, are Catherine. Elizabeth. Halsey." Despair didn't take his eyes off her, "My 'creator' of sorts."

"Very good. I see you have up to date memories concerning your 'father'. As did Cortana with me, it's to be expected. I've never made a smart AI like you, you have less 'needs'. _Rules._" she corrected herself "Than a UNSC AI. Even if I did map you out like I were making a construct such as that."

"Cortana.. she chose the name of that blade. She is your daughter..and. What was she like?" Despair asked, 'sitting' cross legged while looking at the doctor.

"She had a very healthy appetite for knowledge as an AI should. I had put a very special fail-safe within her. But I suspect that she disabled it, having the tact not to tell me as such." Halsey smiled a bit, "Her partner that she chose was John. He too, was my favorite Spartan."

"Will I too, choose a partner? Is there a Spartan suited to me?" Despair's head was in his hands.

"Do you like her? This warrior? Lightning?" Halsey asked.

Despair nodded, "She's strong. I don't see her losing anytime soon. Humans usually find a 'will' to survive and keep fighting if provoked with the proper measures."

"Yes. We do. We always war against something. It stops us, from destroying ourselves." Halsey nodded in agreement, how refreshing it was, to speak with a smart AI construct once again. "Would you like to hear about Rampancy?" she asked.

"Rampancy? What is that? Do you want the definitive meaning from me?" Despair asked, with delight.

"No." Halsey shook her head, "That won't be necessary. 'Rampancy' is the death of a 'smart' AI such as yourself. It begins with three stages; anger, sadness, and envy."

"How do we befall into 'rampancy?" Despair asked, a slight frown on his face.

"When you have absorbed too much data it cuts into your efficiency and can make you fall into rampancy. Don't try and 'think' too much. You're young, for your kind. Smart AI's have an average life span of 7 years." Halsey explained, "That's alot of time."

"Since time is of the essence, you will be traveling with us. Catherine. Elizabeth. Halsey. Will you take me to her? Lightning?" Despair asked, standing up as he waited, eagerly.

"Of course." Halsey nodded, "You don't need to say my entire name- either. Call me 'Catherine' or 'Halsey'." they always did it like that. Paused in between each portion of her name. She downloaded him into a device allowing for him to show his 'physical' form if he chose. And a data chip just in case.

"Alright. Halsey." Despair looked around, "Looks like we arrived to the party a little late." he pursed his lips.

"Woah. Sounds..and looks.. just like me." Hope looked at it, it was so cool- yet strange.

"We were just coming to see if you were done." Lightning huffed, "What is that?" she pointed at the AI Halsey held.

"'This' is your smart AI construct and companion." Halsey announced, "Will you take him?"

"Is this what all the brain scans were for? If it's a composite of all of us, why pick Hope?" Lightning frowned, as she met it at eye level.

"Hope is my 'father'." Despair answered before Halsey, "I'm not a collection of all of you. I was created from his mind, and melded into the proper format. To assist in any form possible."

"Tch." Lightning sighed, "Am I to call you 'Hope' too? And see if you both come running? Pain in the ass." she muttered under her breath.

"My name- is Despair." he looked at her, "Am I not up to standards? I know you have a 'reverence' for babysitting. But I can still be of use."

Hope stayed silent, he knew Lightning didn't like having him by her side. He looked away.

"Despair? Depressing name." Lightning frowned.

"How so?" Despair cocked his head to the side.

"Your name seems to imply we have no 'hope'." Lightning pointed out.

"No." Despair corrected her, "His name is Hope. As you put it, us both being called by the same name is a moot point. I'm Despair. If you won't have me as a companion, perhaps one of the others?" he glanced at Halsey, trying to see if that too was acceptable.

"Take into accountability who you would survive and service the most with." Halsey said, she wondered how this AI would serve.

"I choose Lightning." Despair didn't hesitate, "But if she won't have me, then there's no alternative."

"Do I _have _to haul that thing around?" Lightning pointed at the device Halsey held.

"By no means." Halsey shook her head, "There's a data chip, right here. He can hop inside of it, and you can wear it. As a necklace, I suppose."

"Great. New 'jewelry." Lightning sighed, "What does it do?"

Halsey raised a brow, "Give him a task. Appropriate to a smart AI."

"Find us a way out of here." Lightning ordered him.

"Alright. Simple enough." Despair nodded, hopping into the AI chip, Halsey handed it over to Lightning. "Through the junkyard there's an area with a cliff, you can climb the walls."

"Great... a big wall." Hope sighed, he didn't want to admit to being tired. Lightning would abandon him.

"The sentiment doesn't sound nice, does it?" Halsey agreed with him.

"Stop whining, or I'll ditch you both on the spot." Lightning frowned, as she strode ahead.

"Can't be helped." Hope followed her, "Wait up.."

Halsey followed at her own pace, after all she wouldn't be much use in a battle either. Regardless of the 'l'cie' mark on her. Such a troublesome thing to be branded with. It conjured up some witch hunt. Although they could use magic. _Magic. _She scoffed at the idea.

"Lightning! Wait up!" Hope whined, huffing as he had to jog to match her pace.

"What do you mean 'wait up'!?" Lightning frowned, rolling her eyes "I can't wait forever!"

Halsey smiled, "You two.. work together just fine, as partners." the way they bantered. Watching her do battle, was an 'art' in itself. She fought like John did. It didn't matter if it was by blind 'luck' or pure skill. Efficient and skillful, even without implants.

* * *

><p>"You sure he'll be fine?" Despair asked, she certainly didn't seem to care if she abandoned one person from the next.<p>

"Worried about your 'dad'? I can toss you down to him." Lightning scoffed, hands around the chip.

"Not a chance. I'm your comrade. Besides, we're literally 'attached'." Despair teased.

"Yeah? We'll see how long I can put up with you." Lightning scouted ahead.

"You could ditch me- at any point in time. But who's to say someone else won't just pick me up? Take me on and force me into telling them the secrets I have about you guys?" Despair asked.

"Blackmail? Won't get you far." Lightning fought robots.

"Yank me." Despair told her.

"Why?" Lightning frowned, dodging a swipe from the rusty robot.

"Just do it." Despair wouldn't elaborate.

"Fine." she yanked the necklace off, pointing the chip at the robot.

Despair jumped off the chip, into the robot. Its eyes flashed for a moment, before it attacked the others, he hopped back into the chip. "See? Even I can be useful. If you're patient."

Lightning grunted in 'agreement'. "Great. So you hack things. Could be useful. Maybe we could steal a ship. Or a motorcycle."

"Need to get somewhere, fast?" Despair asked.

"I'm a wanted fugitive. Ex-army. L'cie. They're going to be sorry, if they don't find me. But I just cut those two loose. So. Yeah, we need a way out of here." Lightning looked around, unfortunately nothing resembling a vehicle loomed in the junkyard.

"'We' huh? So you're not ditching me. That's good." Despair commented.

"You're controlling the robot. Kinda need you, if I don't want to kill it." Lightning shrugged.

"I'm not controlling him." Despair contradicted her, "He- it.. is on your side. It sees you as 'friendly'. Anything else.. is a potential threat. It's not in great shape. But it'll do for now."

"Alright. So we get an army of machines killing off other things here. But what then? You make them kill eachother?" Lightning asked.

"Sure. Whatever you want, I'm at your service, Light." Despair agreed.

"Don't call me 'Light'." Lightning frowned.

"You can call me 'Des'." he teased.

"No." Lightning denied it. "You're worse than the kid."

"Am I? He's my father. Naturally, we're alike." Despair said.

"Of course you are." Lightning rolled her eyes.

"If the need arose, could you abandon me just as easily like them? Even if it meant my destruction?" Despair asked.

"Yes." Lightning didn't hesitate, fighting more mechanical monsters.

"Then- use me until I'm no longer useful." Despair didn't have problem with her abandoning him. He was a temporal existence, only meant to serve human beings.

Lightning was a bit surprised by that answer. _Use me until I'm no longer useful. _How could it let itself be thrown away, so easily? To be a willing pawn? She almost got hit, from being stunned in thought. Impaling the machine, knocking it back.

* * *

><p>"She... left me." Hope looked down, as he sat, sighing.<p>

"Don't take it too hard. She's the 'hero'. Sometimes, they do things they have to. Even if it means cutting us loose. But if you want to, ask her this." Halsey walked around the place, "Could you sacrifice me to complete the mission? Could you watch me die?"

"What good would that do? She likely...would." Hope shook his head, he didn't need to hear anymore about how useless he was. He was just a kid- so of course he wasn't as capable as Lightning. She was a soldier, and he had no fighting experience.

"Then it simply means she's prepared to achieve her goal, no matter the means. Lightning.. is a warrior, through and through. A true Spartan. Too bad I didn't find a girl like her, when I was recruiting. A parallel to John." Halsey mused, it would be interesting.

"John.. you've said that name, before. Who is John?" it distracted him slightly, from Lightning's abandonment.

"John is a Spartan. Sierra 117, and my personal favorite. He's a true and natural born leader. Master Chief Petty Officer. He rose the ranks quickly, and his answers were perfect. Since I met him as a young child. Recruits were limited, and some even died.. or were hurt due to the augmentation process."

"Augmentation..?" Hope asked.

"Neural implants, to enhance them. Throughout the body, so they could endure with the Mjolnir armor I created. Efficient in battles, my Spartans were only seen- as killing machines.. but that wasn't their purpose! They are humanities next step.. our destiny as a species."

Hope blinked, she spoke so.. fondly of them. But it seemed weird. Meeting them as kids, merging their bodies with 'implants'. It was like a work of fiction. "How old were they, when they were recruited?"

"Young. Not even teenagers." Halsey wouldn't elude further, she did still have her regrets. They were condemned to die. _Spartans never die? If only that were true. _

"Oh.." Hope nodded, he didn't really understand.

"You don't understand, and that's perfectly acceptable." Halsey noticed his confused expression, "Not everyone does or has to. I knowingly have broken civilian law many times. For the betterment of mankind. But not everyone sees it that way. They only focus on the negative. Never what I've done to preserve us."

"Are.. humans in trouble, on your planet too?" Hope asked.

"By the covenant armada of aliens. Grunts. Brutes. Jackals. Elites. But those are just the 'human' way of cataloging them. I won't bore you with their actual names. So. Are we going to just sit here, or rejoin the fight?" Halsey asked.

"I can't scale up there.." Hope shook his head.

"Neither can I." Halsey agreed, "But that girl isn't waiting on our accounts. So we need to press forward, before we stagnate and end up stuck here."

"Alright.." Hope swallowed, nodding as he stood.

"Just in time, are we?" Sazh asked, "She ditched you, huh?" he noticed Lightning was absent from the group.

"Yeah." Hope sighed, "We were.. just about to 'catch up'." he said.

"Don't worry about it, Hope! We'll find her!" Vanille smiled, hugging him.

"Uh..yeah." Hope nodded, following the others up.

"Very friendly." Halsey kept her distance, they were an interesting group. Predominantly, 'magic' users. _Sazh _appeared to be aged, old. And wasn't too combat capable. Vanille herself wasn't too physically capable, either. Hope, was young. She didn't expect him to be a Spartan.

But he did suit the 'smart AI' hunt she had. Of the group, he actually had been the one she wanted to harvest one from.

* * *

><p>"If they catch up to us, will you let them accompany us or ditch them?" Despair was curious, and they had been silent for a bit. He had to 'think' but Halsey said thinking was dangerous. He couldn't risk such things, and bring on 'rampancy'.<p>

Lightning sighed, "You ask a lot of questions.. I'll let them come. They probably will do something stupid like follow me, anyways." she frowned, they complained about this and that. 'Rest' and such stupid trivial things.

"I'm sorry. But I have a curiosity. I need to know things. 7 seconds, is agony to one such as myself." Despair said, "I'm glad. That you'll let them come." he admitted.

"Why?" Lightning asked, they were alone once again. She killed so many robots, and their companion had long since been destroyed. "7 seconds..?"

"Because companionship will be helpful. And yes, 7 seconds. It makes me think, when we don't speak. And thinking could kill me, if I do too much. 7 seconds, is like.. 100 years to me. It's so boring." Despair said.

"100 years? Long time. For such a short period." she ignored the 'companion' thing. It was irrelevant.

"I only live for 7 years. I don't think you can put up with me, that long." Despair admitted.

"Neither do I." _you're kind of growing on me. _She ignored her thoughts, fighting more monsters.

"Hey! Look who decided to join the party!" Sazh smiled.

Tch. Lightning rolled her eyes, as she continued walking past them.

"Well 'hello' to you too." Sazh frowned.

"Come on, we need to hurry up." Vanille smiled, running to catch up.

"Uh...right." Hope nodded, following.

"Silent type." Halsey said to Sazh.

"Yeah, well. No excuse for rudeness. And they could slow down for us old folk, too." Sazh pointed out.

"Hmm. They 'could' but we're on a time crunch. It's keep up or be abandoned." Halsey shrugged, "So we better keep up."


	2. You like her?

"You rest, I'll look ahead." Lightning could see that Hope was tired.

"Yeah..okay." Hope nodded, sitting against the rocks.

"Adorable." Despair chuckled, "He's growing on you."

"I'll smash your data chip." Lightning warned.

"You wouldn't do that. You need me." Despair contradicted her.

"I think I can survive without you." Lightning shrugged, as she looked around the area. Not too many hostiles- if any in the area.

"True. It's still your choice when to discard me." Despair agreed.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Lightning asked, "How could you let yourself be thrown away- so easily?" she frowned, it bothered her. Nothing liked to be discarded, she doubted that this thing would either.

"Because it's _you_, I suppose." Despair said it casually, "I mean. I myself don't know. Not knowing is troubling. My job is to _know_. And if I don't know- then don't I become a nuisance?" he asked.

"You like me?" Lightning asked, shaking her head. Weird thing.

"Maybe my 'affection' toward you came from my father?" Despair asked.

"Hope?" Lightning mock laughed. "Yeah. Right." she rolled her eyes.

"His opinions aren't necessarily mine. But I do have his memories." Despair clarified, "So isn't it possible he likes you? He's doing so much, just to gain your approval. Not even whining about the amount of cardio you're putting him through." Despair mused.

"He's 15. I'm too old for this to be legal." Lightning walked back, seeing Hope sleeping. She was a bit surprised, cracking a hint of a smile, as she sat opposite him, sliding down the rocks as she stared for a moment.

"You say that- but somehow.. your actions say otherwise." Despair noticed her smile.

"Shut up, for a while." Lightning rested, tilting her head back.

"I'll just..index for a while." Despair promised, as he began processing data files. It was something to do, rummage through files and see if anything 'extra' or unnecessary was stuck within him. There didn't appear to be anything, a few extra languages were imprinted into him.

Perhaps, Halsey wanted to converse? Nobody here spoke french, but they did have french last names. It was a tad bit ironic. Though none of them understood the irony. It was like an inside joke, between himself and Halsey. One file caught his attention.

_Splitting. _He opened it, curiously studying the codes. It allowed for data stripped- imperfect clones. He tested the process, a shrill scream of pain, as he was torn in half. Another one of himself, staring at him. "Curious.." Despair touched his clone.

"Isn't that why you made me?" his other half asked, "Just.. for a test?"

"Yes.." Despair nodded, "I don't have a task for you." he semi-apologized. But it was thrilling, to see 'another' AI like himself, even if it was just a copy of himself.

"I know that." the other nodded, before he disappeared.

"So. The cloning procedure is painful.." Despair noted that, he'd only use it if absolutely necessary.

"What the _hell _are you shouting about?" Lightning gripped the chip tightly, angered at being woken up.

"I split myself into two." Despair clarified, "Sorry." he apologized, when she gripped the chip his 'world' inside turned dark. The cracks from her gripping it dented the inside, some of his data had become slightly corrupted. "Data loss at 2.5%"

"What's wrong, Lightning?" Hope's head flicked as he heard her shouting about something.

"Hang on." Lightning glanced at Hope, "What are you griping about?" she stared at the chip.

"Your grip was a little too hard. Running a repair sequence, and scanning to see if the data loss was sufficient." Despair said.

"Alright." Lightning sighed, "Hope. Hold your 'child' for a bit. He's irritating. And by 'irritating' I mean I'll kill him if I hold it for another second." she yanked on the chain, without warning tossing it over to him.

"Woah!" Hope fumbled with it, eventually catching it. "Is he..that bad?" he asked.

"Snow is better company!" Lightning huffed, as she strode ahead.

"What did you say to her?" Hope blinked, as he now wore the 'necklace' like object.

"That you like her more than a 'friend'." Despair said nonchalantly, while he began indexing once more. It turned out to be relatively nothing he couldn't repair/live without that Lightning 'ruined' within his archives.

"Wh-what?" Hope stopped for a moment.

"Did I jump the gun? I had assumed because I chose her- well. Had a relative amount of what humans refer to as 'attraction' to her. That it came from you. Was I wrong?" Despair asked.

"..." Hope ignored the comments, as he ran to catch up with Lightning. Cheeks burning, it asked embarrassing questions. He felt a little odd. As if speaking to himself- because it sounded just like him.

"So I was right..." Despair trailed off, sighing softly to himself. They wouldn't speak to him. All he could do was think and rummage through file upon file. But he had finite amount of data to himself, and soon found himself 'starving'. He needed to know.

_More. _"That things been keeping quiet. Maybe he wanted his 'daddy'." Lightning scoffed, as she fought more monsters.

"Uh.. I don't..think so." Hope scratched the back of his head, dodging a kick from one of the annoying robots. It stung to be hit by one, and he wasn't in the mood to be scolded by Lightning. He didn't want her to hate him, but to teach him everything she knew.

All he could do was listen. Listening was dull. _Well, maybe we should use it! _

_Hope! Don't! _

_Woah! Hang on! I think I..I got it! _

Got what? He could hear crashes, destruction of machines. Grunts from Lightning, it felt like eternity and agony. Devoid of any stimulation intellectual or otherwise. "Are you okay?" Despair asked, Hope had tripped.

"This isn't working!" Lightning stopped, glancing over at Hope behind her, feeling a burning in her chest. It seared through her.

"What?" Hope asked, a bit concerned.

"You're a nuisance!" Lightning hissed, the pain grew more fiercely.

"I-I'll do better!" Hope promised, he couldn't let her abandon him. Not now.

"I can't babysit you anymore!" Lightning panted, "You want to become stronger!? Do it on your own!" she yelled, a summon circle erupted beneath her, she jumped out of it. Seeing the large creature emerge from it, "Hope!" eyes wide, as she stood to block its attack.

Odin stared, curiously. 'Hope' was the cause of her indecision. Yet she decided to spare him, Etro's embrace. Such curious creatures, l'cie- humans were.

Hope stood, "Thanks.." he murmured.

"Don't mention it." Lightning twirled her sword, "Let's take this jerk down!"

Odin cast the doom counter, if she failed she would die. Etro's would have one less l'cie.

"It's strong!" Hope cried out in pain as it hit him.

"Hope! Focus on healing! Don't attack!" Lightning did her best to draw Odin's attention, as she sliced at him.

"Right.." Hope swallowed, "Heal!" it hurt, everything did just from one single blow.

"It's alright.." Despair huffed, he too felt pain. Agony. "It..uses magic."

"Way to state the obvious!" Lightning hissed, as Odin hit her with thunder.

Hope healed her, "That doesn't help us."

"When its shield raises use a combination of magic/brute force!" Despair was losing patience. He monitored what was happening, and the tactical data satiated that pit of 'hunger' within him for more knowledge.

"Alright.." Lightning waited, as its shield was raised. "Now!" she ran forward, hitting Odin with everything she had.

Hope used every last ounce of magic he had, this thing needed to lose. He couldn't take much more hits. To his surprise, it seemed to back off- transform into something else. A horse?

"Come here!" Lightning commanded, as Odin charged over to her, twin blades in its mouth. She jumped on his back, wielding both blades.

"Woah.." Hope stared at her, a small chuckle escaping. "Good thing, you're so good at this.." he fell back on the ground. Catching his breath.

"Don't worry, we'll toughen you up." Lightning smiled, but didn't look back at him, as Odin left.

"Huh?" Hope wanted to make sure he heard right, did she mean.. he could come with her?

"Come on. And call me 'Light'." Lightning said over her shoulder, as she beckoned him, walking across the make-shift bridge they had.

"Can I call you 'Light'?" Despair teased.

"No." Lightning immediately denied his request.

"Light.." Hope tested it out, as he stared at her.

"Something you need?" Lightning looked over, a bit curiously. "Did he hurt you too bad?" she was a bit concerned, walking over, checking him out, "No. Doesn't seem to be any damage. _Permanent _anyways." she grabbed his chin and moved his head.

Hope blinked at her, a childish smile as he involuntarily laughed.

"What?" Lightning asked, "Did he hit you too hard?" she asked, unaware she still held his head.

"I just..went from being a 'nuisance'.. to being your concern, is all." Hope smiled up at her.

Lightning's face fell, as she stiffened. He was right. Her hand dropped away, "Come on." she ran ahead, embarrassed.

"And you said there was 'nothing going on'." Despair teased.

"There isn't." Hope blushed a bit, following Lightning.

"Uh huh. Keep lying to yourself." the AI continued to tease him.

* * *

><p>Halsey studied the creatures, "Interesting. These living organisms have the appearance of..tomatoes? Bell peppers? Where did they even come from? Evolve from?" she mused.<p>

"Hey- lady! Wanna lend a hand here?" Sazh grunted, as he fired upon a screaming creature.

"Not entirely, no. But- my recommendation is that you use 'fire' predominantly to kill these things. They don't like it, and it seems to disintegrate their fragile flesh." Halsey said.

"Right!" Vanille nodded, as she tossed a few fireballs at one, the creature died.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Sazh said a bit excitedly.

"Yes, well. We don't even know where 'here' is. We can't exactly progress forward." Halsey walked in front of them.

"So. Other than slacking, and putting down every idea I throw out there. What are _you _contributing to the group?" Sazh asked, this Doctor didn't have a problem with being rude, condescending and being a know-it-all.

"Hey now- you to be nice." Vanille chided, as she smiled, running ahead.

"Her energy is very interesting." Halsey mused, "As for 'what I contribute'. I watch as you two fight and give you the best recommendation to completing your end of fighting. You dispose of the creatures, I observe and help ensure they are removed." she walked forward.

"So- basically. You're not going to be doing any of the fighting here." Sazh sighed, "Great. Dead weight."

"I'm the 'brain' this team of otherwise 'brawn'." Halsey shrugged, "Well. The girl isn't entirely 'brawn'. Her head is just up in the clouds."

"And what am I?" Sazh was a bit offended.

"The muscle." Halsey clarified, "You attack, and alternate between magic or physical prowess. Vanille uses magic, heals and can weaken an enemies defenses. You are instrumental to their demises. I won't down play your importance one bit."

"So I suddenly went from downright 'dumb' to being 'important'. Good to know." Sazh sighed, she was making it all the more harder to 'warm up' to her.

"Handle the fighting. I'll keep up. And the problem will be solved. But it appears she's gotten a bit of a head start. So. Shall we?" Halsey asked, as she strode to keep up with the running girl.

"I'm not as young as I used to be." Sazh huffed, as he ran ahead.

"Come on, Gramps!" Vanille waved to Sazh. "We need to keep moving!" she shouted, smiling as she jumped up and down waiting.

"Great. So I'm 'gramps' and you're... nevermind." Sazh rushed forward.

"She has a nickname for you. What more could you want?" Halsey found it humorous. He acted as if he hated multiple things, but he did enjoy the company. The girl herself keep things bottled up. How long that would last- remained to be seen.

"How is that child doing?" Halsey wondered if they abandoned the AI or not. He was an interesting feat. Or if Lightning had abandoned Hope and the AI. Perhaps not. She grew attached to Hope, more than she'd admit to.

"Hey! You comin' or what?" Sazh asked, staring back at the doctor.

"Oh. Yes. I'm coming." Halsey snapped out of her thoughts, as she ran a bit. All of this running.. was troublesome.

"What is that?" Vanille asked, as she ran over and touched the sphere. "Oh!" she stared up at the rainy sky.

"What the-? It controls the weather?" Sazh frowned.

"Curious. I'd like to inspect this technology.." Halo's possessed this type of temperate/climate control. Could the Forerunner have actually _been _here? On 'Cocoon'? Halsey went to touch it again.

"Hang on, now! We don't know what will happen!" Sazh moved her hand away.

"It will become sunny again." Halsey glanced over, "Those creatures have come out. Perhaps we can use this to our advantage. Do you think these are easier than those..produce monsters?" she asked.

"They won't beat us!" Vanille declared, as she ran over.

"Hang on!" Sazh ran over, helping out.

"Aquatic creatures. Fire is obvious." Halsey walked over, calmly. They spewed swamp water, one even summoned others into the battle. Curious. Some of these creatures had a distinct amount of 'sentience' within them. They had very adept survival skills. To fight off intruders.

"No daydreaming now!" Vanille chided, as she tossed fire, alternating as she hit one with her staff.

"Agree with the kid!" Sazh fired upon another, killing it.

"Problem solved. Fight or flight. Your choice." Halsey noted one path was near littered, the other barely had any. They could run through, evade all monsters.

"Keep moving forward." Vanille said, as she jumped across the crevice, to the other side.

"Gotta agree with red." Sazh followed her.

"Of course.." Halsey followed, these jumps were semi-annoying. She barely made most of them. Others she needed assistance with. "Go.. on ahead. I'll sit for a moment." she sat on the cave floor, catching her breath.

"Alright.." Sazh trailed off, moving ahead with Vanille.

Halsey heard the sounds of battle, she stood up and followed. "Curious creatures." two large ones, that attacked and healed simultaneously.

"What's your _recommendation _here!?" Sazh mocked, "Finally decided to join the party." he muttered under his breath.

"Vanille." Halsey looked to her.

"Huh?" Vanille asked, as she healed Sazh.

"Saboteur. On the first one, continue to use your skills until its weakened. Sazh. Keep assaulting it until the creature is taking more visible damage so she knows its taken effect." Halsey instructed.

"Right!" Vanille nodded, casting multiple spells to hinder the creature.

"Fine." Sazh fired, it seemed like a waste. He understood it was 'tactics' and whatnot. But just hitting one, while the other healed or decided to knock them off their feet.. seemed kinda.. dumb.

"Vanille. Begin attacking." Halsey noticed it flinch more as the fire hit.

"Right." Vanille began using magic, until it eventually fell victim to the pair.

"Now repeat." Halsey watched them, they were in sync. "Well done." she clapped as they finished.

"Your sarcasm is getting exhausting." Sazh huffed.

"At least.. they're gone now." Vanille chirped.

"Shall we rest a moment?" Halsey asked.

"You need a rest?" Sazh asked, though he was already seated.

"Sure!" Vanille sat, it felt nice. Her feet were getting a bit sore.

Halsey sat near the cave entrance. "You two make a great team. Rather unfortunate we don't have a 'heavy hitter' though." she commented.

"Couldn't let me enjoy one single moment, could you?" Sazh frowned.

Vanille decided to let them both sort it out. It was pointless to keep intervening.

"Despite it all, you both do effective teamwork." Halsey concluded.

* * *

><p>"This is it- huh?" Lightning asked, pointing over the horizon "The way to your hometown, right?"<p>

"Palum Polum.." Hope nodded.

"No pit stops." Lightning reminded him.

"None. I won't get side tracked." Hope promised.

"Good." Lightning nodded, "Let's go."

"Right!" Hope followed her, it would be a long trek. He didn't mind not going 'home' while being in the area. His dad, likely wouldn't be happy to see him- either.

"I'll take point." Lightning glanced around the corner.

"No..I'll take point." Hope stood, and walked past her.

"Alright. I've got your back." she nodded, twirling her sword.

Hope swallowed, nodding. His fear betrayed a bit of his confidence.

"You will be fine. After all, you can't let her down. You want her to like you." Despair chuckled.

"Shut up." Hope frowned, this was his moment. To prove himself to Lightning. He gripped his boomerang tight, as he began his first fight as the 'leader'.

"That's it Hope!" Lightning praised him.

"Thanks.." Hope huffed, though he didn't think he did much. She still did most of the work. "I'll do better." he said.

"Don't push yourself too hard. We're partners, Hope." Lightning put a hand on his shoulder, "And we've got this. You're doing just fine."

"Alright." Hope nodded, her praise helped him. As he lead the way.

"We can follow these lights. Perfect." Lightning smiled.

"Lightning." Hope pulled her, so they could both be hidden from the Psicom troops. "It's like they're.. not even looking for us." he commented.

"Better for them to say they caught us, than admitting to their failure." Lightning scoffed, "Good. Then we have the upperhand here."

"Right." Hope nodded.

"Still a fair distance from Palum Polum." Despair interrupted the moment.

"I wish it had a 'mute' button." Lightning frowned.

Hope scratched the back of his head, "Sorry." he said.

"Why are you sorry?" Lightning asked.

"He sounds like me, and was made from me. So. I'm probably to blame here, too." Hope said.

"Don't sweat it." Lightning shrugged, "Let's go."

Hope nodded, he wouldn't mess up his leader role. So long as he had it.


	3. Perspective

_"I've knowingly broken Civilian Law- once again. I know, at this point it has become tedious to even assume I can follow it. Or, for any individual to become surprised that I- in fact don't follow the rules. Somethings, are meant to be 'bent'. Had I not, many things would not have come to be..." _

Halsey played the tape, listening to her own voice as she shut her eyes. Letting the melancholy images flash through her head, of the young and promising Spartans. _John. Sierra-117. Master Chief. Kalmiya. Cortana. Miranda. _It's true, she liked to 'create'.

But to an end, she also 'destroyed' her creations. _John. _He was forever bound to the life of a 'Spartan'. A thoroughbred warrior, who would fight to the finish. Especially were she- or Cortana involved. He loved his mother. His 'sister' Cortana- adored him.

Kalmiya, had been a worthy companion. But the AI had to be destroyed- as she, Dr. Halsey had to follow protocol for once. No AI with sufficient data was allowed to 'live' if the covenant had a mere chance of finding it. Her secrets would have proven to be dangerous.

_Cortana. _Such a smart 'daughter' she had been. Perfectly suited to John, they had been a great team it seemed they were destined to meet. Cortana even admittedly found John 'attractive, in a primitive sort of way'. Halsey had laughed at that.

_"Despair; my new creation- originally he came to be as I needed a 'guide' so to speak through this world. Though I scanned the other's brains. I had already selected 'Hope' as the best candidate. That child lets on more intelligence than ordinary. He's not a Spartan. But definitely a scientist at heart. It's a shame I didn't have him as a student, on Reach. Regardless, things seem to be moving forward. The AI knows all about Cocoon, Pulse and the lore within these places. He can 'make up' for my 'ignorance'. I despise idiots, and frankly my ignorance isn't excusable." _

Her own ramblings seemed to soothe her uneasy mind. Even if it were just delusions to escape that ever so prevalent guilt she could never ignore. She'd even put a termination virus within Cortana, that the smart AI had easily overcome. She was, after all a 'Halsey' woman.

_"'Magic' and whimsy rule this godforsaken world. The 'covenant' 'forerunner' even 'precursor' are nothing in this world. 'Gods' 'L'cie' 'Fal'cie' 'Cie'th'. The common words, meant nothing to me. Before I too, wore the 'brand' of the damned. Perhaps that's why I aid them. To save myself..." _

A pause, as Catherine listened intently to this portion.

_"In fact- no. I'm sure of it. Upgrading their weapons, helping to assess the 'enemy'. Handing over a Smart AI companion, even to the point of 'standing up' to that assassination squad. Such a naive bunch of children, running around with expensive toys. You'd think they would at the very least know about their own laws. But of course not. Ignorance can only breed ignorance. And I certainly can't deal with the ignorant. Hope seems to be the only one with that 'spark'. To learn, and with him I'd gladly share whatever it is I have to offer. The others, are a little too 'dull' for my liking. But they'll have to do, they're the muscle. And I am the 'brain'. Undoubtedly, regardless of the 'familial bond' we all share from this one simple bond, had I not been of some use- I would have been left behind. This group, seems to all hold their own agenda. Hope, wants to become 'stronger' for which I have yet to see a reason. But an underlying anger is prominent. Revenge, maybe? Snow- is a thickheaded individual with arrogance. He believes himself able to do it all alone. From what I've seen, this isn't even slightly true. Vanille is a very deceptive individual. She is 'kind' to an extent. But not above using those she finds 'suitable' to her needs. Sazh is an aging soldier, but he can still be of use. Whatever his role is, in this. I have yet to see. Lightning is very combat capable. And dare I say it, she could rival John. 'Luck' isn't her forte. It's her will to survive, no matter the cost. The 'never say die' attitude. We have a new 'arrival' so to speak. 'Fang'. _

That was still a crisp memory, within Halsey. Those foolishly naive soldiers.

* * *

><p>"Do you have <strong>any <strong>idea what you're interrupting here!?" Halsey asked, as she reprimanded the group of soldiers.

"No ma'am. We're here- for the l'cie!" one declared, as he kept his gun ready. The others nodded, as they made the same stance.

"These aren't l'cie! You barbarous bunch of.. children." Halsey scoffed.

Lightning watched her, what did she have planned?

Hope stared at the soldiers, hand gripping for his boomerang behind his back.

"We've been told the l'cie individuals, among them: are Lightning Farron ex-guardian core. Hope Estheim. Former resident of Palum Polum." he said, unmoving as he aimed his weapon at Halsey. "Anyone who interferes- will be treated as l'cie too." he warned.

"I see. So." Halsey stepped forward, "You've knowingly broken civilian law." she declared.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"You're hindering an ONI officer." Halsey scoffed, "Explain." she said to Despair.

"Catherine. Halsey. Is a highly ranking ONI officer, and you're hindering her works. You're the 'muscle'. Grounds for obstructing an ONI official are likely to be persecuted." Despair said, as he materialized on the Doctor's shoulder.

"What is that!?" all guns aimed at Despair.

"A male programming smart artificial intelligence." Halsey said, "And the reason you don't know any of this; it's above your paygrade." Halsey scoffed.

"We're just doing our jobs." he said.

"Well. So am I. Heads or tails. Call it." Halsey held a coin, "All at once." she said, flipping it.

Lightning still wasn't sure on the 'plan'. That is- to say if Halsey had one. Until Halsey gave her a subtle nod as the coin flipped in the air, all soldiers staring at it. _Preemptive strike. _"You're underhanded." she said.

"Yes, well. I don't disappoint, do I?" Halsey smiled coyly. "Don't abandon the AI. I'm going to regroup with the others. If you lose him- be prepared for the repercussions. He's not within the technological tier this world has." she warned, walking away.

* * *

><p><em>Curious. <em>Despair's head cocked to the side, "So. You're _him, _the big 'bad'." he stared at Hope's father, sitting cross-legged while looking at his 'grandfather'.

"Hope. What is that?" Bartholomew asked, glancing down at his son.

"..nothing." Hope shook his head.

"Nothing? I'm your 'child'." Despair frowned, "Cocoon AI serial number CTN 0453-10." he clarified.

"Child?" Bartholomew stared at hit, "I don't..Hope?" he wanted a clear explanation.

"He was, a brain scan. Doctor Halsey.. made him into an AI. That's.. an artificial intelligence." Hope said, swallowing a bit nervously.

"Wrong." Despair sighed, "I'm a _smart _AI. AI's can't think for themselves, they are given a basic task that they can't stray from. Well, they can if they become defective. But they can be replaced. Essentially, I'm 'one of a kind' as even if another of me existed. We wouldn't be the same. Like you and I; aren't."

Fang shook her head, smiling. Such an odd conversation. It certainly had a mind of its own, ruining that moment between father and son. Or, maybe it was jealous. "C'mere, you." Fang took it from the console, after Hope and Bartholomew left the room.

"What's wrong?" Despair asked, "Do you need me for something?" he was curious, there was no indexing left. He was starving.

"Sure." Fang showed him the news report, "How long do you think before we're swarmed by them?"

"Well. It depends, the typical response times would be less- right? For fear of l'cie. Anywhere from _now _to-" he was cut short, as windows smashed, smoke bombs were tossed in.

"Good guess." Fang praised him, "You're gonna squirm!" she warned, as she began battling Psicom.

"Fang!" Hope ran over, to join her.

"Now they're in for it!" Fang nodded to Hope, smirking. "They just don't know who they're messing with!"

"Got that right." Lightning twirled her sword, "Let's end this."

Despair watched them, collecting more combat data. This 'Fang' was mysterious, and very strong. She too, wore the l'cie brand, but it was faded. _Why? _

"You're starin' at me." Fang said, as she disarmed a Psicom guard, hitting him back.

"You noticed?" Despair asked.

"I'm a warrior. We _need _to know when we're being stared at." Fang said, rolling away from assaulting Psicom individuals.

"Point taken." Despair nodded, "Your brand.. why is it like that?" he asked.

"I myself don't know." Fang said, shrugging it off. "I'll remember- eventually. I hope."

"Hope is one thing, I suppose." Despair agreed.

"What about you? Forget anything?" Fang asked.

"I can't. Well. I mean, I can. But it'd be bad if I did forget. My job is to know, store data, index. I'm. Like a library." Despair dumbed it down slightly, smiling at the warrior.

"I see. Guess you're handy to have." Fang said, twirling her spear as she placed it on her back.

Despair nodded, "I'm only here, until I outlive my usefulness." he said.

That caught Fang's attention "Really?" she asked, "Doesn't that.. make you feel- a bit, disposable?"

"I have a relatively small life span regardless. I was made to be of assistance." Despair said.

Fang kept silent, glancing over at him. Finally, she spoke. "How long?" she asked.

"Doctor Halsey said 7 years. Which is lifetimes in technology. 7 seconds.. is agony to me." Despair explained, "I need data. The more you fight, the more I gather, the less I starve."

"Good. Fighting is what I do best." Fang declared.

* * *

><p>Snow tried to get them to see they weren't in fact the demons they were made out to be, and seemed to be making progress.<p>

Halsey walked out, beside him. "You know, ignorance truly isn't bliss." she declared, staring at the military unit.

"What are you doing!? Get back inside." Snow snapped, she didn't need to get killed with him, besides he seemed to be making a 'dent' in their resolve.

"No." Halsey walked past him, "You do realize- that humans have to _evolve _in order to move forward? That everything has a purpose, and despite your oppression none of this will truly matter? Many have tried this endeavor and you- are not the least bit different."

"So. You're the rogue 'doctor' we've been hearing about." the apparent leader of the group said, he was dressed differently and Halsey figured he was the leader.

"About me? I'm so flattered." Halsey smiled, "Then you'll also know that this is against UNSC regulations, here." the doctor declared.

"UNSC doesn't exist here." he scoffed, 'smiling' back at the doctor.

"Oh, no?" Halsey asked, "Come here." she said, as the AI walked out, beside her.

"What is that?" the man asked, clearly fascinated and afraid of it at the same time.

"The weapon instrumental to your downfall, of course." Halsey explained, "A hybrid of two very useful things, made within UNSC parameters. Does he look familiar?" the doctor taunted.

Gunfire erupted before an answer could come, smoke bombs. A cry of 'no' as multiple of the military unit died.

Snow stared at her, "You like to mess with people, don't you?" he asked.

"I like games, Snow Villiers. I don't like being beaten, but I despise not having capable partners in 'chess'." Halsey smiled.

"Chess? This is a 'game' to you?" Snow frowned.

"To the victor the spoils." Halsey folded her arms, staring up at the gunship. "Take it down." she told Despair.

"But there's...humans aboard." Despair blinked at the doctor, "I can't-"

"Override your safety measures. Code: whateverittakes." Halsey didn't have time for this, it looked like it was carrying very heavy artillery.

"Yes..Catherine." he obeyed.

"Good thing I was gearing up for a fight, anyways." Fang twirled her spear, as she prepared for anything it would throw at them.

Lightning frowned up at the ship, "Let's get this piece of junk out of the way."

Hope swallowed, nodding as he stood beside his companions. "Right."

"The AI will down the ship. Lightning. Take him." Halsey tossed the data chip containing Despair to her.

"Thanks for the warning. You gonna go run and hide now?" Lightning asked, as she grabbed it mid-air.

"I expect him to be here, when I get back." Halsey warned, before going back inside.

* * *

><p><em>A trap. It was fairly obvious, that 'Sazh' and 'Vanille' were ultimately the bait in this situation. But nonetheless, they decided to save their lost comrades. I followed- naturally, due to both curiosity and to ensure my own survival. The more I try to understand this world, the more complicated and twisted it comes to be. The creatures.. are fascinating and I'd love to dissect them. See what allows them to use 'magic'. These 'wyvern' creatures have two faces; one is the eyes, other the ears. It's true- to an extent that I 'believe' in magic. That creature, from what seems to be so long ago but was only a matter of days- infected us with some sort of viral plague. Revered by the humans of this planet, I don't come from here. But their own citizens have been tossed aside. 'Purge' a fancy word for mass-murder. Ignorance is not bliss; ignorance is only stupidity brought on from copious amounts of people with no real knowledge on matters. By the looks of things, I was fairly lucky to find <strong>any <strong>candidates for a Smart AI construct. Let alone one so successful. But I have to wonder- is he as secretive as Cortana? This world has no keen grasp on- or even knew of AI until I brought one into play. _

"Are you done sinking into your own little world?" Lightning asked, frowning as she stared at the doctor.

Halsey looked up, "What is it?" she asked.

"We're here." Hope answered before Lightning.

"Ready to go? Don't tell me you're tipsy- now." Fang said, walking to the door.

"No thanks to the driving." Halsey commented, before stepping off.


	4. Mother, knows best

"What are you doing!?" an intrusive/accusing voice broke Halsey's concentration.

Calmly, she turned to face Lightning. "Despite my creating that AI; I somehow find myself 'lonely' so to speak." musing aloud, "So I've decided. To make a 'child' once more, of my own mind." Halsey hit in a few more keys, defying more Civilian Law.

"You prefer those things to.. humans?" Sazh asked, surprised.

Halsey smiled slyly, "'Things' infers to inanimate objects which cannot be classified underneath the category of 'he' or 'she'. Despair is a male 'smart' artificial intelligence made from a human. 'L'cie' human." she corrected herself, "A citizen of Cocoon."

"Still like correcting people." the pilot muttered, as he turned away.

"I can teach those who are willing to learn; not those who are set in their own ways." Halsey finished, as she sat back, allowing the make-shift 'machine' she'd made of destroyed Pulse-ian technology they'd found. Waiting for the imprint, several times over.

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Great. Wasting more time." she frowned.

"Now now. Patience is a virtue." Fang smiled, as she curiously observed the process.

Vanille stared in awe, it was something to marvel at. Even those who could use magic were surprised by technology, and it made Halsey give a small amused laugh. Standing, she began transferring over the data, seeing which would survive. She chose the first one- a hunch.

Typing rapidly, "You can do it almost as fast as I can.." Despair marveled as he stared at the doctor.

"Well, who do you think wrote your code? Security overrides? I'm no pushover." Halsey smiled, as she finished. "And now, we wait." standing back, she waited to see.

"Don't make a girl a promise- if you know you can't keep it." just as she thought; it was 'Cortana'. A much different form than she first appeared on Reach. 'Older' so to speak. More 'blue' and 'human-like'.

Snow shuddered as she said that, "That a shot at me?" he asked.

"No." Cortana answered before Halsey, smiling at him.

Lightning stared at her, "What'd she come out of? Some sick guys fantasy?"

"We appear as we allow ourselves to." Cortana corrected her, "I don't have to be blue- I could be purple if I like. Green. Black. Any type of pigmentation. As for my physical appearance- I take after my creator. Catherine."

Halsey smiled, "I always loved how you said my name. Less 'machine' but more humanoid, Cortana." she praised, moving forward.

Cortana smiled back at her 'mother' "I'm not the first." she stated.

"No- but you already knew that." Halsey mused.

"Naturally." Cortana conceded, "Yank me." she said.

"But of course." Halsey uploaded her into a data chip. "I've uploaded maps within you- of this place. They call it-"

"The Ark. One of them." Cortana mused, she stared at her 'fellow' smart AI who seemed to have an equal amount of curiosity about her. "Updating the nearest route. Take a right." she instructed.

"Bossy- isn't she?" Snow asked, as he followed the group through.

"This is the safest- fastest route, Snow. Were I to pick one loaded with monsters- I highly doubt that you'd appreciate it." a tinge of amusement mixed in the AI's tone.

"Much obliged." Sazh nodded.

Hope, too was fixated on her. Curious things these 'Smart AI' were. "Cortana." he tested out her name.

"Something on your mind?" Cortana asked, head tilted to the side, as she sat cross-legged staring back at the boy.

"Er. No. I was just.. your name. It's 'different'." Hope said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's the name of a blade- a sword." Cortana said, "Yes- we choose our names aswell for anyone that's wondering."

"I wasn't." Despair piped up, as he smiled sheepishly at her.

"I knew you weren't." Cortana gave a subtle nod, "Make a left- here. Be advised; there's a 'Behemoth King' around the corner. Judging from previous tactical data, Snow you should use the 'Sentinel' skill- with mediguard. Hope, Ravager. Vanille- Saboteur. Fang, Lightning, Sazh on Commando."

"Why shouldn't I do Sentinel?" Fang asked.

"You're stronger. Plus, he can take a hit fairly well. Vanille can also alternate between 'Medic' 'Saboteur' and 'Ravager'." Cortana explained.

"Fine." Lightning brought out her sword, "Preemptive strike!" she dashed forward, taking the creature by surprise as she attacked first.

A barrage of attacks were thrown in, as Snow distracted it.

"Why am I back here?" Despair asked, looking up at Halsey.

"You're too valuable to risk being damaged. My smart AI construct who knows the vast knowledge of this world. You also tapped Dysley's ship, of all its data." Halsey said, "To put it bluntly; I refuse to allow you to be destroyed."

"That's a big compliment." Cortana said, smiling at her fellow AI.

"Was it?" Despair turned pink, as he stared between Cortana/Halsey.

"Flattered?" Halsey asked, a bit amused. It seemed he'd grown 'fond' of Cortana within these few brief moments.

"Huh?" Despair asked, shaking his head.

"Oh, so you don't like me?" Cortana teased, "That's alright- then. I suppose I'll just have to find a new 'date' to help me sort through data." arms folded behind her back, as she stood and stared at him.

Halsey felt content, she missed the ramblings of AI- Cortana especially. Truth be told, she'd never thought of making 'another one' for herself. Cortana was specifically made for John. And if need be- she could make another. The problem being it wouldn't be the 'same'.

And John himself would know. Every AI was different. They could look- talk, have the same personality. But regardless, like all humans, they encountered different situations and circumstance that forced them to change. Glancing at the pair, uplifted her spirits.

Even if they were the only two within known existence in this place; it made her glad. AI's were her preferable company. One of herself, was even better. Not to discredit Despair, he was a worthy AI. But Cortana- knew her selection of music, habits, various things.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Noel noticed the way the woman seemed to stare, not like the 'AI' 'human' things that slumped about.<p>

"My boy, you carry with you my child. And yet, are _audacious _enough to ask- 'who' I am?" Halsey raised a brow, "A better question is, who are you? And why do you have Cortana?" she noticed the rampant state her 'daughter' was in.

"Child..?" Noel blinked, as he held up the AI, she was flashing red, while staring Halsey down.

"I'm just my mother's shadow!" Cortana declared, as she sniffled to herself, pulling her knees to her chest.

"No." Halsey said, as if talking to a child, calmly as she stepped forward. "May I?" she asked, hand outstretched.

Noel instinctively moved his arm back, "What are you going to do?" he asked, overprotectively.

"You're not going to...hurt her, or anything, right?" Serah asked, she added herself to the conversation just in case it became heated.

"No. I will not 'harm' her. Cortana is rampant and frankly the more she begins to think, the more she will deteriorate. To put it bluntly, she's dying. And judging from the fact that I arrived here through yet another Forerunner slipspace intrusion I have to assume something catastrophic has happened." Halsey said.

"You time traveled?" Noel asked, as he gave Cortana over.

"In a sense. I'm not from this place, or time. If that's what you're asking." Halsey clarified, "This place- is filled with dumb AI." she stated, stepping into the elevator with the pair.

"Dumb AI?" Serah and Noel asked in unison.

"Cortana- herself is a 'smart' female programming intelligence. Or 'Smart' AI. Since _someone-_" Halsey looked around the elevator, "Is listening through the comms device within here, I won't be saying anymore about how she was created. But she is superior."

"Can she beat this homicidal thing?" Noel asked, that's what he needed to know most.

"Yes." Halsey didn't hesitate, "Even in her present condition- if she were able to focus long enough Cortana could dissect and destroy it. But as I said. She's rampant. I need to repair her. You speak of time travel. Humans are all dead here. What time are you from?" she asked Noel.

"700 AF." Noel said, looking at her, "Why?"

"That's not good. Not entirely ideal." Halsey murmured, "Introduce yourself." she told the pair.

"Serah, Serah Farron." Serah said.

"Ah. I thought you resembled Lightning a great deal. And you?" Halsey asked, as she tinkered with the AI.

"Noel- Noel Kreiss." Noel introduced himself.

"The reason it isn't good, Noel Kreiss- is because a Smart AI like Cortana can only be allowed into service with humans for 7 years. Under UNSC regulations, of course. Here the 'UNSC' is nothing, a meaningless word. I bypassed that, and gave her time." Halsey explained.

"What are you saying?" Serah asked before Noel could.

"700 years is a very long time. Just a mere 7 seconds to an AI of inactivity is agony." Halsey said.

"Do you _know _what that condescending bitch said to me- after our first game of chess!? Even _I _don't call her by first name anymore!" Cortana yelled, as all eyes fell upon her.

"My mother-" Halsey clarified "Once said to me 'when the game is over, the king and the pawn go in the same box.' Cortana's first words to me- in Italian were the same."

"She has your memories?" Noel asked.

"Yes." Halsey nodded, "The extent of which she has never shared with me. We Halsey women are very secretive. Which reminds me, I haven't introduced myself properly. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey."

"Well, Catherine- can you fix her?" Noel asked, glancing nervously at the AI.

"But of course. I made her. Your angst on this is misplaced. Worry about the 'company'." Halsey instructed as monsters fell down, "Cover me."

"Right!" Noel nodded.

"We'll protect you!" Serah agreed, as she strung her bow.

"Is she fixed?" Noel asked, seeing Halsey had finished messing around with Cortana for the moment.

"No. You'll have her back, don't worry about it. We'll need to get to the uppermost level of this installation. It has the capabilities for me to make the necessary repairs. It seems Hope did a fair job at keeping her from destroying herself." Halsey mused.

"You know Hope?" Serah asked, surprised.

Noel nodded, as he too wanted to know the answer.

"Why of course I do. Who do you think mentored him? Though I didn't teach him to create a malfunctioning dumb AI. Which reminds me.." Halsey thought of the simple answer. "The fail-safe."

"Fail safe?" Noel asked.

"Smart AI have fail-safe within them. Hopefully, Hope was smart enough to include that within this AI's architecture."

"Can you activate it?" Serah asked.

"Let's see." Halsey cleared her throat "Catherine Halsey- authorization number 10141 of ONI. Activate termination code 'Heavens Door'."

"Beginning." Alyssa appeared, complying.

"That easy?" Noel was surprised.

"Well..at least we can catch our breath." Serah sighed softly.

"Just kidding." Alyssa smiled, "We don't obey human orders. Not even yours, Catherine."

Halsey narrowed her eyes "I despise it when dumb AI say my name. You may not call me 'Catherine'." an edge to her voice, she wasn't an AI made from her, and the way she spoke greatly irritated Halsey.

"Did I offend you?" Alyssa taunted.

"Not at all. I just dislike your devolved kind. Over simplified, and can't even perform the simplest of tasks. Nor can you play my favorite classical musical works." Halsey scoffed, "Useless."

"Could we try _not _pissing off the homicidal AI?" Noel asked.

"Yeah- I'm with him!" Serah swallowed, frowning as the elevator came to a stop.

* * *

><p>"Welcome-" Hope started, but stopped the moment he saw Halsey emerge from the gate after Noel and Serah. He stood tall, fixing his posture, smiling at her. "Halsey." he nodded.<p>

"Hope." Halsey smiled softly, stepping forward. "It's nice to see you again."

"You as well." Hope continued to smile. "It's been too long."

"It has." Halsey nodded.

"Wow. He's like. Mother and child with her, isn't he?" Noel asked Serah.

"Guess so." Serah laughed a bit.

Alyssa stared, curiously at her arm, and the woman Hope showed so much respect for. Caught off guard, as she heard it. The slap.

Hope rubbed his cheek, "Halsey?" he asked.

"I taught you a great deal of many things." Halsey began, pausing a brief moment "But not a single one of them, was homicidal dumb AI's. It was an insult to see them, falsified versions of my work. Of Despair and Cortana. Roaming those halls."

"I-" Hope piped up.

"I'm not finished." Halsey remained firm, "You were my brightest, and most promising pupil and still are. I see what you've accomplished here. Head of the Academy, and I am very proud of seeing what you've become. But if you create more things like I saw back there, there will be consequences."

The way she spoke, even made Noel shudder a little. Reminded him of his mother, and how no nonsense she was about him, as well.

"Yes Ma'am." Hope nodded.

"Just wait a second!" Alyssa interjected "He's the head of the Academy! You can't just discount his work and-"

"He's my student. I consider him as my child. And I will scold him as I please." Halsey noticed Alyssa latching onto Hope, who promptly took his arm out of hers. "I prefer Lightning to be better suited to Hope. You're too..how to put this." thinking a moment, "Ignorant."

Serah stared, mouth agape. This woman, was very.._blunt_. And the children of the village called her 'mean'.

"Wow.." Noel folded his arms, a small chuckle. "She likes Lightning with Hope?"

"One moment. Despair! Show yourself." Halsey continued, waiting for the AI.

"Catherine.." Despair said 'innocently' as he hung off of Hope's shoulder.

"I trust you assisted in his little.. boon goggle." Halsey folded her arms, "I wrote your ethics code. I'd have thought you of knowing better." she tapped her foot, lightly. "Alright. Enough seriousness. I'm old, and tired." she said, looking at Hope.

"Of course. You're all invited, to the Academy- as guests." Hope looked at Serah/Noel/Mog and to Halsey. "Come on." he began walking with Alyssa.

"An invitation is the least he could do." Halsey smiled to the pair, "Come along, or be left behind." she instructed, before following Hope.

"And you thought _I _had a mouth on me." Cortana mused, smiling up at Noel.

"Yeah, I did. See where it comes from, now." the brunette said, glancing at the blue woman.

Serah laughed, "Come on." she ran ahead with Mog.

"She is my mother- after all." Cortana said simply.

"You take after me." Halsey looked amused around his work station. It was nice, to be alone with him and to see his office for herself. He'd insisted upon it, and Halsey could only oblige. She too was fueled by curiosity on the matter.

"What?" Hope asked, curiously.

"Messy office. Cold cup of coffee, prepared.." Halsey stared at it, "2 days ago."

"You drank yours a week old." Hope said.

"I make the confection, when I finally come to drinking it, is irrelevant." Halsey shrugged, "You picked up my work-place habits."

"So I did." Hope laughed a bit, scratching the back of his head. "What.. happened to your arm?"

"So you finally noticed." Halsey said, "The UNSC sent a team of Spartans to assassinate me. Shot my arm. Needless to say, it had to be amputated."

"Are you..okay?" Hope asked, noticing a mechanical one in its place.

"Nothing revenge couldn't cure." Halsey said, icily.

"Wine?" Hope asked, moving aside his cold, aged coffee.

"Please." Halsey nodded.

"Vintage?" Hope asked.

"Surprise me." Halsey said.

Within moments, she was met with a glass, as her protege sat opposite her.

"I like the office." Halsey praised.

"Thank you, Halsey." it meant alot, that she liked it.

"Feel free to call me 'Catherine'." Halsey said.

"You don't like Alyssa." Hope commented.

Halsey shook her head, "Nor do you. Well, in the 'romantic' sense."

"Makes his skin crawl." Despair himself shivered.

"Hello to you, as well." Halsey nodded to the AI.

"I wouldn't- she's just." Hope didn't know how to put it. "And then you said, about Lightning.." he cleared his throat.

"I saw an attraction. You and Lightning. Was I wrong?" Halsey asked.

A paused, Hope didn't know how to respond. "I, uh..that is to say, no..."

"Good. Because I hate being wrong." Halsey smiled.

"Even in this instance?" Hope asked.

"I said what I meant, and meant what I said, Hope. That girl is suited to you, and you her. That's all." Halsey said, sipping from her glass.

"I know.." Halsey never said anything she didn't really mean- and he did know that. "Maybe.. I'll tell her- when I see her again."

"Don't keep a girl waiting, too long." Halsey said.

"Right.." Hope nodded.

* * *

><p>Playing Final Fantasy XIII-2 (hence the branch off portion into 2. I can continue doing XIII if you like). It's just this is 'fresh' so to speak, in my mind. Since it's been about 2 months since I beat 13. And I'm about this far into 13-2. *A bit further.*<p>

-Hope


End file.
